My life takes a good turn
by xxShafferxx
Summary: Percy was heart broken 8 months ago when he found his wife in bed with another man. he did what he had to do. he left and tried to forget about but he never did. bad title and bad summary. Percabeth. Percy's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**Well I kinda just thought of this story at my mammy's so tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. That would be awesome if I did.**

**Chapter 1**

I walked to my work called "Shady Eatery" I was a cook at the little diner. It paid enough to have my own apartment and a few other people. I sighed.

Well let me tell you who I am. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm 29 years old. I was about to get married until I found my fiance in bed with another man. It made me heartbroken I wasn't the same since then and that was 8 months ago.

I walked in through the back door of the diner where all workers go through. I gave a nod who ever said a 'Hello' and 'Have a nice night' to me. I had bags under my eyes and I was very very tired.

The owner Jeff McGee came up to me with concern in his eyes.

"Percy? Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked at him, "I've been better." I croaked

"Your not sleeping well Percy... I'm very concern about you." Jeff is like a Father to me. Even though I never had one he is the closest person to be a father for me.

"I'll be fine Jeff don't worry about me." I assured him.

"Ok... Call me if there's something wrong."

I gave him a nod and yawned. I walked toward the grill put a hairnet on and grabbed the spatula and got to work.

A waitress came up to the window "Three cheese burgers and a tossed salad." she said

"_Only one person I know ever gets tossed salad, it has to be Grover." _I thought

"Uh I can take this order out for you." I said

"Really? Thanks Percy!" she smiled at me.

I cooked them in no time, Jeff told me I am an excellent chief. I put the burgers onto buns with cheese onions etc etc. I put Grover's salad with black olives and cucumbers with ranch dressing.

I put the food on four different plates, picked them all up and headed through the pushable door.

I walked down the line of booths until I came upon the one with four people. I saw Grover's brown curly hair.

"Here's you orders." I said

"Oh, thanks- Percy?" Grover exclaimed

I set their plates down in front of them, I smirked.

"The one and only."

"I didn't know you were working."

"Well I had nothing better to do." I said with a shrug.

"You still down about the- you know."

I felt my eyes start to burn with tears but held them back.

"Yeah..."

"Well uh, these are my friends. Nico Di Angelo" He pointed to a kid wear all black with olive skin.

"Thalia Grace." he pointed to a goth looking girl with spiky hair and a light blue eyes, for one she looked like she can take on _Vin Diesel__one-on-one. I gave her a nod._

_"And Annabeth Chase." He pointed to a blonde headed girl, her hair was curly running down her shoulders and had stormy gray eyes. To sum it up, she looked hot I bet I didn't look to good with a plain white tee on checkered loose pants, black converses on and a really bad stained apron._

_I greeted them all._

_"Percy how are you holding up? You look much better than 8 months ago." Grover said. I told him what happened when I found ____her __in bed with some guy._

_"Thanks, I'm making progress." I said_

_"Good good, Perce why don't you come to get a drink with us after your done?"_

_"Sure that sounds great!" I gave him one of my fake smiles. In the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth narrow her eyes._

_"Well I better get back to work I don't want to get in trouble." I said_

_"See ya after work, I'll pick you up." Grover said_

_"Alright see ya later. Nice meeting you all." _

_I got a bunch of 'Byes' and 'See ya's'._

_After a few more hours I finished my shift and took the bus home to get ready._

_"____Grover is picking me up soon... Better get cleaned up"__ I thought_

_I got a sea-green tee-shirt and black pants and made my way toward the bathroom to get ready_

_**And done, so what do you think of it? **_

_**R&R please :) **_

_**- Deer Boy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh I am loving these good reviews! I just decided to try something new and to be honest I like it. Oh and the story is not based off of the books Percy just met Nico and them. I kinda left that part out by accident. Ops. Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO...**

**Chapter 2**

I was in my room getting changed when I heard Grover's voice.

"Percy? You here?" he called out

"Yeah I'm just getting changed." I called back

"Alright. Perce I'm going to get a advil from your medicine cabinet for my headache."

"Okay. Be right out." then I remembered what is in my medicine cabinet I went in all panic mode.

**Grover's POV:**

I walked into the bathroom and what was inside the medicine cabinet shocked me. There are 10 bottles of Valium, Vicodin and Hypnotic. I could feel my eyes widen my mouth was a gaped. I grabbed a bottle and stomped right over to Percy's bedroom door.

The door knob turned and the door opened. And Percy walked out with his head low so his hair covers his eyes.

"Percy..." I said threateningly

"Yes.." he said quietly

"what are these." I said as calmly as I could. I held up the bottle.

He gulped.

"Uh. Hypnotic."

"Yeah, there seems to be a lot of them."

"Okay. Can I tell you something that you can't tell anyone?"

"What is it?"

"Well I have been addicted to those drugs for a few months and I recently started to stop using them. I'm being honest!"

"Okay, well get your shoes on. We will figure this out some other time. Maybe your mom could help."

Percy put his black converses on and we made it to my Hybrid.

**Percy's POV**

_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _I yelled in my head. Yeah I have drug problems and I'm trying to get out of them. But I need help with it. Nothing seems to work what I try. I sighed at the window of the car making it fog up a little.

"Grover, I need help through this addiction. I can't do it alone." I said

Grover looked at me with concern in his eyes "Perce I will help you, hell maybe Nico and them could help you out." he gave me a assuring smile.

I gave him a weak smile in return.

"Ah, here we are." Grover said. I looked up and saw a sign that said 'Olympians Bar and Grill'.

"I've passed this place on the bus a lot, it looks nice." I said

"Oh you didn't see nothing yet!" he walked ahead and I trailed behind him.

"Whoaaa." I said as I walked in. It was your average bar but something here was magical, don't judge me I just feel it.

"Look there's Annabeth! Come on." I followed him to a table and sat beside Nico and Grover.

"Hey Grover and Percy." Thalia and Annabeth greeted. I said my Hello's.

"Yo." Nico said.

I gave him the 'sup' nod.

"So what are you guys getting tonight?" The waitress asked

"Hmmm I'll get a mango martini." Grover said

"I'll just have a Bud Lite." Thalia ordered

"Same goes for me." Nico said.

"I'll have a Guinness." Annabeth ordered.

"And what about you sir?" She turned to me while writing their drinks down.

"Um. I'll just have a coke for now." I said

"Alright be right out."

Everyone looked at me like I grew three heads. Besides Grover he knows I've been sober for 4 months.

"What?" I asked.

"Why aren't you getting a beer or something?" Thalia asked

Nico and Annabeth nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"Well uh I've been sober for 4 months and I want it to keep it that way."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I want to be a different man, a new man a better man." I said.

"Thats deep bro." Nico said

"Well I don't usually give out my trust anymore, but something tells me I can trust you three." I said

"Well we all here are trustworthy." Annabeth said

They nodded in agreement.

"Well I need help." they looked confused "I need a lot of help but I don't want therapy."

"what kind of help?" Nico asked.

"I'm addicted to drugs and I need help, will you guys help me? I understand if its too much and you don't want to."

they all got a fire in their eyes.

"Of course we will help!" Thalia said.

"Yeah, you need us to get out of this addiction ." Nico said

Annabeth nodded in agreement, but she looks like she is thinking about something. She's thinking hard.

Grover smiled "Great! Then we all can help him"

the waitress came back and placed all of our drinks in front of us, and we started to have a time of our lives. I actually smiled, not a forced or weak smile it was a real genuine smile. I was never this happy in a long time.

**So what do you think? Does this fill you guys in a little more?**

**Didn't see the drug addiction coming did ya?**

**Well pm me for suggestions or anything.**

**R&R please :)**

**Thanks!**

**- Deer Boy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am very sorry for the delay! I've had a problem with my computer! I am very sorry! I'm focus on getting some chapters on this story then I'll go back to Infection.**

**PM for any suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO...**

**Chapter 3**

Percy's POV

I had fun tonight, I'm being honest! Anyway I ended up taking Grover back to my place since he got wasted.

"Perrrrrcy, have I ever told yo-yoou that I love you?" Grover asked

Sigh. "Yes. You have told me a lot tonight."

"Al-alrighttt. Percy can we go to anotherrrr bar?"

"Grover. Your too drunk you need to sleep. We're going to my apartment."

"But Per-Percyyyyyyy!"

I gave him a look that said 'no arguing with me' and he stopped talking.

I sighed while parking my car. I looked over at Grover and he's passed out. I got out closed my door and opened Grover's door and draped him over my shoulders and carried him to my apartment .

I took the elevator to my floor, took out my keys and opened my apartment door. I walked toward my couch and laid Grover on the couch. I grabbed a blanket from the tailor closet and placed it on him.

I yawned and made my way to my room. I kicked my shoes off, took off my shirt and passed on my bed.

I woke up to a loud _thud_ and _bang. _I groaned at it.

"_I guess Grover's up" _I thought.

I got up and stretched and walked out finding Grover awake on the ground.

"Owww... my head hurts." he complained

I was leaning against the door frame. " That's what happens if you drink to much." I said

"Shut up."

I laughed, " You want to go out for breakfast?" I asked

"YES PLEASE I'M STARVING." He yelled while holding onto his head.

"Jeeze you don't need to yell.." I muttered

"Lets go then!"

"Alright alright lemme get a shirt and put my shoes on."

I walked back into my room grabbed the closest thing to a clean shirt and put my black converses on.

"Lets go now." I said

We left my apartment and headed towards to Shady Eatery to grab some food.

We walked in and everything smelled so soooo good.

I saw Jeff through the window and waved at him, he gave me a nod in return.

We found a booth and a waitress came up to us with two menus.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I'll be your waitress. What would you want to drink?" She said as she batted her eye lashes.

I wrinkled my nose.

"I would like a coffee please." I said

"Orange juice please." Grover said

She wrote our orders down and went to the counter to get our beverages.

We were looking at our menu's when she came back with our beverages.

She place the drinks down,"Ready to order?" she asked

"Yeah, I'll have the American Cheese Omelet, with bacon." I said.

"I'll have French Toast." Grover Said

She nodded her head and wrote our orders down.

"Dude! She was eying you up man!" Grover yelled

"She was? I didn't even noticed." I said bored-like

"Well it looks like shes into you."

I looked over my shoulder, she was staring right at me. Rachel... I think thats her name, had red frizzy hair, freckles a slim body and a light green eyes.

"She's not my type" I said as I looked back at Grover.

He looked awed struck "How is she not your type?" Grover asked

"She's a ginger." I simply said

Grover bursting out laughing which gave us some weird stares, I smiled at him. Until I knew it I started laughing.

We got a hold of ourselves when our food arrived, we chatted all through breakfast.

When we finished Grover thought it'd be nice to go to the beach since its the middle of June and the weather seemed nice.

"Lets invite Nico, Thalia and Annabeth!" He said excitedly

"Yeah sure." I said

"Better get ready, they'll be here soon. So... get your little ass moving!"

"Okay okay okay, geeze you could said it more nicer..."

I went into my room and closed the door to get changed...

**Again I am very sorry for the delay my compooper died and wouldn't work for days!**

**Suggestions would be nice(:**

**\R&R please! :D**

**-Deer Boy **


End file.
